Nana Kohaku
| age = 17 | species = Human | gender = Female | height = 168 cm (5'5 ft) | weight = 47 kg (104 lbs) | blood type = B | hometown = Amegakure | affiliation = Amegakure | previous team = | partner = | clan = Kohaku Clan | family = (Mother) (Lover) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = 10 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release | jutsu = Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Vacuum Sword Wind Release: Vacuum Blade | weapons = }} Nana Kohaku (ナナ紅白, Kohaku Nana) is a jōnin of Amegakure. She works to gain revenge on Konohagakure due to it producing the shinobi that murdered her mother. Background Nana was born to and an unnamed Kohaku clan member. From an early age she exhibited explicit signs that she did not particularly care for her mother. Her mother would always have a depressing and sadistic demeanor much to the dismay of Nana. At the age of 10, she was kidnapped by several Amegakure shinobi due to the villagers feeling dis-unified as a nation. Konan quickly rescued her, however, using her renowned ninjutsu. She later learned that the uprising was due to Hanzō's failure to lead effectively. So accompanied by the original Akatsuki members, Nana set out to rid Amegakure from Hanzō's rule. They succeeded resulting in the ushering of Nagato as the ruler. After the assassination of Lord Hanzō she was promoted to the rank of Jōnin. Personality Nana was raised extremely religiously and strictly. As a child, her mother taught her to believe in the divine power of the God, her mother ingrained in her the fact that every generation a child with god-like power will be born and he or she will change the world. She is a firm believer in the ancient writings, that the prophecies and the old folk have all of the answers. She tends to be quite emotional. As a child, she constantly would be seen crying and throwing temper tantrums when she did not get her way with something. In Expedition I, however, she tries to rectify this trait, deeming it as for the weak. Whenever she finds herself crying she calls herself a coward and a weakling. Through this, however, she has developed the ability to read people's emotions without them facially expressing them. She is extremely adventurous. She always is on the search for ancient ruins, she believes that they hold all of the secrets to humanity and that they are our link to the holy world. Nana can be extremely confrontational, rude and brash. In Expediton I, she tends to have a complete disrespect for authority. This rebellious attitude is her trademark characteristic, tending to lead her to arguments with shop keepers and any authoritative figure. She also has a reputation for confronting anyone who bad mouths her, if she does not confront the person on the spot she views herself as being weak and a coward. She constantly calls other people cowards, if she sees them not giving their all or not fighting her, or even not doing something she likes she calls them a coward. Whenever, she swears she almost always apologizes to God. Apperance Nana has shoulder-length blonde hair, that she wears styled in a ponytail which spikes up in the back, with a single bang that runs down the right side of her head. She dresses in the standard Kumo shinobi attire, with knee high boots, and fishnet stockings. Abilities Nana can be considered a very skilled kunoichi, evident in her early promotion to the Jōnin rank, due to her training with the angel, . She has shown to be very fearsome and renowned in for her strength as a shinobi. She was so well-versed in combat that her mother allowed her to participate in the the assassination of , believing that she could hold her own against the famed shinobi monster with help. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nana is proficient in both and nature transformations. She is crafty and quick-thinking in her combos, using her flame whirlwind as a diversion and then bursting through the vortex with a slash from her wind chakra enhanced . Kenjutsu Nana utilizes the and in battle, wielding both swords while in battle, implying that she is ambidextrous. She can use with the and with the , launching barrages at her opponent almost simultaneously; she tends to overwhelm her opponent not giving them the chance to regroup. Her skills in kenjutsu are globally renowned, although states "her sword skills would not match that of the ". She infuses both her fire chakra and wind chakra into their respective swords to increases their cutting power, range and lethally. Intelligence Under the guidance and constant working with her mother, Nana has become a wildly respected logical thinker. She has learned how to translate ancient writings and is one of the few people who actually know the history of the shinobi world. Stats The Arata Expedition Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Nana does not wish to lead . **Nana's hobbies include searching through ancient ruins and leading protests through . **Nana's favorite food is chicken parmesan with extra cheese, while her least favorite is anything containing fish or is fish-related. **Nana has completed 217 official missions: 32 D-rank, 11 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 96 A-rank, and 54 S-rank.